Wishing Isn't Enough
by TwilightSakura
Summary: What if you and your enemy were one? Li learns he is his own worst enemy while pursuing answers to his cryptic dreams in Japan. But, when he does discover this, which will win the battle for Sakura, good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura. I just like to pretend I do. I also like to put on black leather with tons of starch and pretend to be Yami...**  
  
Author's note: This was my first fic that I actually followed through on. I use the English names because I didn't know the Japanese names at the time. So, here's a little conversion chart thing if you don't know the English names:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: Sakura Avalon  
Syaoran Li: Li Showron  
Mei-Lin Li: Mei-Lin Ray (or Rei, I'm not sure...)  
Tomoyo Daidouji: Madison Taylor  
Fujitaka Kinomoto: Aiden Avalon  
Toya Kinomoto: Tory Avalon  
Yukito "Yuki" Tsukishiro: Julian Star  
Wei Li: Wai Showron (that's how I spell it...)  
  
Hopefully, that helped. Please enjoy the fic! *bow*  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Li groped for Sakura's hand in the darkness that enveloped them.  
"Sakura!" he cried. "Sakura, use the Light Card! I can't see you!"  
There was no response. Li began to panic and flail in the darkness.  
'If only I had my sword or lasin board,' he thought bitterly.  
A sudden burst of light came from ahead. Li shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Once he could see, he removed his hand from his eyes. He saw Sakura just three feet in front of him. Li's surge of relief was soon replaced by a wave of panic when he saw a pale hand clasped around Sakura's wrist.  
Sakura looked nothing less than terrified. She reached out for Li, her green eyes wide with fear.  
"Li!" she screamed as she struggled against the thing pulling her away from Li.  
"Sakura! Hang on, I'm coming!" shouted Li.  
He tried to run to Sakura, but before he'd taken five steps, pale green vines shot up from the ground and ensnared him. Li struggled to free himself, trying to pry the vines from his legs. As he struggled, the thing pulled Sakura further away from him.  
Suddenly, a heavy mist rolled over Sakura and concealed her from view. Li struggled harder, his panic and fear mounting.  
"Li! Li! Save me, please! I'm scared... It's pulling me away. Help me, Li!" cried Sakura, her voice growing softer as she was pulled further and further from Li.  
"Sakura, don't be afraid! I'm coming to save you!" exclaimed Li as he struggled harder than ever against the vines.  
Silence flooded the room. Li continued to fight the ever-tightening vines that held him back.  
"Darn! Why isn't she answering? Suppose she's too far away from me to help! It's all my fault! I should have been able to save her. If only...if only I still had my sword..." thought Li furiously.  
He could feel his eyes begin to water as he stared into the infinite depths of the mist. Li fell to his knees.  
"Sakura, I've lost you forever. I should have protected you. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry," whispered Li, placing his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Sakura! Please come back to me. SAKURA!" He cried miserably as the light began to fade.  
******  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short. It looked a lot longer in my notebook. ^.^;; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 will hopefully be posted at the same time as Chapter 1, but, then again, this is technology we're talking about, so it might not be just as I envision it. Anyway, please review. Arigato! *bow* 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Come now, if I did own Card Captor Sakura, would I really be sitting here writing a disclaimer? I think not...**  
  
Welcome to Chapter 2. Chapter 1 was slightly confusing, however hopefully Chapter 2 will clear everything up (or confuse you more...). That's why I was so eager to post both at the same time so as not to lose or confuse readers. I hope I made a good decision. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to review! *bow*  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Li sat up and pulled off the blanket on his legs. He could feel his hands trembling and the cold sweat on his forehead. He reached up and felt the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.  
It took him a moment to figure out where he was. Li stood up and walked over to his desk where his sword and Lasin board lay. With trembling hands, he reached out and touched the sword and Lasin board, just to reassure himself.  
Li heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. He hastily wiped away the sweat and tears on his face with the sleeve of his pajamas. The door opened behind him, allowing a sliver of grayish light to enter his dark bedroom. Li turned around and saw the silhouette of his mother in the doorway.  
"Li, are you okay?" said his mother as she entered the room and sank into a chair.  
"Yes, Mother, I'm fine now," replied Li, trying to keep his voice steady.  
"Did you have another nightmare about Sakura?" asked she with a voice of concern.  
"Yes," echoed he, bewildered. "How did you know it was about Sakura?"  
Li's mother replied softly, "You shouted out her name. Listen, Li, I think your dream may be a warning about something that has happened or will happen. It is your duty as a descendent of Clow Reed to protect the mistress of the cards."  
"Right," said Li, "I'll leave for Japan tomorrow afternoon."  
His mother nodded and, with a gentle smile, left the room. Li lay back down and stared at the dark, almost invisible, ceiling.  
'I'm coming, Sakura. Don't worry.'  
  
***  
  
Eeks! This chapter is even shorter than the first! Gomen. The chapters get longer and the story gets funnier. Please bear with me. ^^ I estimate that Chapter 3 will be up in about a week, assuming I don't: a) get lazy b) get a ton of homework or c) neglect this week's tasks and have to do them next weekend. Well, please review and be sure to visit me again! Arigato! *bow* 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: But I do own CCS. I do. Wait...no...that's the word 'spuke'. Never mind...**  
  
Heh. Apparently my "I'll update in a week" didn't happen, huh? Well, I didn't get any reviews, so I deemed it a waste of time to try to post other chapters until I could fix my horrible summary. Hopefully, I'll get some reviews this time around. Please... *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 3  
The afternoon was almost as dark as night because of the thick black storm clouds that were accumulating. Li stood at the terminal, suitcase and ticket in hand, and waved goodbye to his mother as she drove off in the gathering darkness.  
Li sat in the waiting room, watching the beginnings of a storm. He jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around and came face- to-face with Mei-Lin Ray, a childhood friend with a crush on him that she never bothered to hide.  
"Mei-Lin?! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Li in alarm.  
Mei-Lin smiled deviously and replied, sounding slightly hurt, "Hello to you to, Li Showron! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to Japan? How could you forget your card-capturing partner?"  
"Umm..." replied Li nervously, "Mei-Lin, how did you know I was leaving for Japan?"  
"I saw you putting a suitcase in your car, so I figured you were off to Japan again," she answered. "It's about Avalon again, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," said Li.  
Mei-Lin frowned and responded angrily, "I can't believe you Li Showron! After all we went through! How could you like her more?! You-"  
A voice over the intercom broke up the argument, or rather Li getting chewed out by Mei-Lin.  
"Attention passengers, Flight 704 to Japan is now boarding, but may have a delayed take-off due to weather."  
'Great,' thought Li bitterly, "now Mei-Lin has more time to chew me out.'  
He picked up his suitcase and walked toward the departure gate, followed closely by Mei-Lin who, as he had predicted, chewed him out.  
  
***  
  
Bweh. Another short chapter. Sorry about that guys. I promise the next chapter is longer. In the meantime, why not check out my other fics? I have a DBZ humor fic, a Yu-Gi-Oh! angst fic, and a super-weird and hilarious Inuyasha fic. (End selfless plug.) Anyway, since this one was so short, I'll be posting Chapter 4 and maybe Chapter 5. But, there may not be a Chapter 6 if you don't review! Please review. Pweese? *puppy dog eyes* 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hahaha! I shall own you all some day! But, until then, I have to do these stupid disclaimers. Darn. I don't own CCS...for now.**  
  
Okay, here's Chapter 4. It's longer, as promised.  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After a rough and long flight (especially since Mei-Lin sat next to him and talked almost the whole time), Li was faced with an almost impossible task- getting Mei-Lin to take their luggage to his mother's cousin's house. He assumed that she wouldn't as she never liked leaving Li alone with Sakura; she was always very possessive of Li. He, however, bit the bullet and asked.  
"Umm...Mei-Lin?" said Li nervously, as if Mei-Lin was a highly dangerous explosive.  
"Yes, Li?" she replied sweetly, but Li realized that her eyes were searching him.  
"Umm...would you...umm...take our bags to...um...Wai's house, please?" asked Li, sweating furiously. (A/N: Run, man, run!)  
"What?!" screamed Mei-Lin. "How dare you! Do you think I can't see what you're trying to do?! Li Showron, I-"  
"Please, Mei-Lin, it's important. I promise that I'll fill you in on everything we find out. Please..." whispered Li to Mei-Lin. (A/N: Aww...how could you deny that cute face?)  
Mei-Lin looked into his amber eyes. Li watched the anger and loathing diminish very slightly.  
"Okay," responded Mei-Lin as she walked toward the waiting taxi, "but you owe me."  
"Thanks, Mei-Lin," replied Li.  
Mei-Lin turned her back on him and stowed the luggage in the taxi's trunk, her anger still visible.  
'I better go before she changes her mind,' thought Li.  
With that, he dashed toward Sakura's house a few blocks away. Li could see, hear, and smell a storm coming. The sky was as black as when he left Hong Kong. And impatient wind could be head in the trees as well as a distant clap of thunder. A thick, tense air hovered over Reedington like an ominous ghost. A storm was definitely coming. Li sped up.  
'I hope I make it before the storm begins,' thought Li.  
After a few minutes of dashing, Li skidded to a halt outside of Sakura Avalon's house. He climbed over the garden wall and walked to a tree next to Sakura's window. He climbed up the tree and walked on the edge of a branch until Sakura's room came into view. Sakura was doing homework at her desk while Kero was pigging out on sweets on her bed.  
Li watched Sakura for a moment, blushing slightly. He rapped on the window. Kero jumped and nearly choked on a cookie. Sakura got up and went to the window. She jumped in surprise and opened the window.  
"Li!" she cried, awe-struck.  
"Hey, Sakura. Nice to see you," replied Li.  
The wind blew hard and as the seconds ticked on, Li began to feel more and more awkward. Suddenly, the sky opened up and a cold rain fell.  
"Oh, sorry Li, come in," said Sakura, backing away from the window to let him in.  
Li pulled himself through the window and shut it behind him just as it began to pour.  
"It's lucky you came the day Tory had to stay late at school," said Sakura in an attempt to break the silence.  
"Has anything happened since I left a month ago?" asked Li.  
"No, nothing unusual," replied Sakura in askance. "Why?"  
"Just checking. Listen, be really careful; I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon," said he in a low voice.  
Sakura sat down in her desk chair. Kero flew over and hovered between Li, who was lingering by the window, and Sakura.  
"How do you know?" she asked, sounding quite nervous.  
"Just trust me," whispered Li as he looked at the rain pouring outside.  
He was going to tell Sakura and Kero about his dream, but he couldn't bring himself to make Sakura more worried than she already looked.  
"Well," sighed Sakura, "you should stay here until the storm blows over."  
It was rare to see Sakura so nervous and serious.  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Li as he walked over to where Sakura sat. Her head drooped.  
"Sakura's been having nightmares every night for the past week," Kero said, floating over and sitting cross-legged with a frown on his face.  
"Don't worry, Sakura," said Li softly as he put a hand on her shoulder, "I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Don't forget about me!" piped Kero.  
Sakura smiled a little, lighting up her miserable face. Sun streamed into her room. Li peered out the window. The storm had stopped.  
"I'd better go," said Li softly. "Take care of yourself, Sakura."  
"I'm glad you're back. See you later, Li," said Sakura as she got up and walked to the window.  
Li smiled and climbed through her window. He scurried down the tree and walked toward Wai's house.  
'I wonder what's going on,' thought Li as he walked through the quiet neighborhood.  
He stopped suddenly next to a cherry blossom tree. Li could feel a faint source of evil. He looked at the tree branches, half-hoping he was wrong. Once Li, to his relief, had deemed the tree safe, he continued walking. After he had turned his back to the tree, a shadow darted from the upper branches of the tree and dashed off in the opposite direction.  
  
***  
  
Whew. What a lot to type! Anyway, I'm done for now, but there won't be an update until I get at least three reviews. *holds breath* 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Aw, come on. I'm running out of witty things to say for these. I mean, I've stated it four times already: I don't own CCS. If I did, I'd be living in a mountain fortress, contemplating all the ways I could screw it up so that the English version doesn't look remotely like the Japanese version. This stupid disclaimer wasted two minutes of my life! Y'hear me lawyers? TWO MINUTES!**  
  
*releases breath* Wow! I got what I demanded, all from one generous reviewer whom I love to pieces now! I can't recall their name right now, though. *feeling stupid* I'll post it once I remember it. Thank you, anyway! *showers of candy and glitter*  
  
This chapter's a bit shorter than Chapter 5, but I'll do Chapter 6 just to make up for it. ^^  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Li pushed open the door to Wai's apartment ten minutes later. He took off his shoes at the door and walked to the living room to greet Wai. Li spotted a huffy-looking Mei-Lin sitting in a blue chair at the other end of the room ('She must still be mad at me,' thought Li.). Wai was seated on the sofa.  
"Hello, Li," he said, standing up. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay," replied Li tentatively. "How have you been Wai?"  
"Well enough," he responded with a shy smile. "Would you like some tea?" Wai indicated at a tray on the coffee table.  
"Yes," replied Li as he knelt down at the table.  
Wai drank deeply and said in an offhand voice, "Strange weather we've been having." He set down his cup and looked thoughtfully out the window. "It seems as if a powerful evil is here. The storm must have followed it."  
Li and Mei-Lin turned their heads to the window behind Li, where Wai was staring. All gazed out of it at the cloud-riddled sky for one quiet moment.  
"So, Li," said Mei-Lin, who still seemed angry, "what did Avalon say?"  
"Kero told me that Sakura's been having nightmares all week. He didn't say what they were about, though. I'm afraid Wai's right, something evil resides in Reedington," said Li with great seriousness.  
  
Hours later, Li lay in semi-darkness on the guest bed and gazed absently at the ceiling. Rain beat upon the windows and thrashed the roof of the apartment complex.  
'Sakura has changed so much since I first met her,' thought Li.  
Li had met the brown-haired, green eyed ten-year old about a year ago when she accidentally released the magic cards of Clow. These cards were created by Clow Reed and possessed sometimes dangerous powers. They were locked away along with the Sealing Key, a key that became a wand to seal and control the cards, and Kero, who guarded the seal. With the help of Li, Mei-Lin, and Madison, Sakura's best friend and costume designer, Sakura had managed to return all of the cards to their original form. The task didn't end there, though. A final judgment was held to determine who could keep the cards, Sakura or Li, or if they would be sealed away forever. Li had failed, but Sakura, who transformed her wand, had succeeded.  
Afterwards, Sakura had to transform the Clow Cards into Star Cards (A/N: Sakura Cards in the Japanese version) that drew off her star's energy rather than the magic in the cards. After a long, exhausting process for Sakura, she managed to transform all of the cards, with occasional help of course. Then, a month ago, Li had to leave to care for his ill mother in Hong Kong.* It was hard to part after all that. Needless to say, Li was glad to be back where he could protect her, especially now.  
  
***  
  
I know it wasn't much plot-wise, but it gave the background of the CCS story. The only thing that is probably inaccurate is the reason Li left for Hong Kong. I didn't see that episode of the English version (upon which this is based), but now I know why he left (in the manga version, at least). Like I said, I wrote this a few years ago, so my knowledge is a bit inaccurate.  
  
Anyway, Chapters 6 and 7 are a bit more exciting and the pace begins to pick up (finally!). Enjoy and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: For the love of Kero! Didn't you read the last chapter? And the one before that? But, no. I forget to type it in one chapter and you greedy lawyers will be all over me. Curse you! Anyway, I don't own CCS, stock in spandex, nor a single shred of my sanity.**  
  
Hooray! Chapter 6! Finally, the plot slowly comes together. Enjoy and review...or else. *evil eye*  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Li awoke the next morning, surprised that the sun wasn't streaming in through the bedroom window. He got up and pulled open the curtains, revealing a sky almost as dark as night. Dim sunlight filtered through the thick clouds, casting an eerie glow upon the town. Li picked up the clock on his bedside table. It read 8:12 AM.  
He dressed quickly and grabbed his bag filled with his magical tools- a rope that transformed into his sword, his element papers, and the Lasin board. Li dashed out of his bedroom. He ran past the kitchen, but stopped and backtracked.  
Wai was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. (A/N: How much tea does one guy need?)  
"Well," he said, setting down his teacup, "what odd weather we're having today."  
"I must go to Sakura to stop the evil before someone gets hurt. This is getting serious," replied a determined Li.  
"Good luck," whispered Wai, smiling slightly.  
"Thank you," he replied. "Don't tell Mei-Lin that I've left. I don't want her to follow me and get hurt."  
Wai nodded and smiled. Li ran out the apartment door and into danger. Cold, heavy raindrops fell from the overcast sky as Li dashed to Sakura's house. After jumping the garden fence and climbing to the edge of the branch next to Sakura's window, Li tapped once again on her window.  
Kero floated over and unlatched the lock.  
"We thought you would come," whispered Kero. "I'll wake her."  
As Li climbed down the tree and waited, Kero roused Sakura. Li became impatient after five minutes passed. (A/N: Spring into action, man! The world's in danger!) He climbed back up the tree, closed his eyes, went to Sakura's window and whispered, "Is everything okay?"  
"You can open your eyes," said a groggy voice. Li opened his eyes and saw Sakura shuffling through her desk drawer. His eyes wandered around the room. It was semi-tidy, as usual, and filled with stuffed toys. Li looked above the dresser, expecting to see the dark clouds reflected in the mirror, but it was flipped over, revealing the brown paper on the back.  
Sakura finished shuffling through her drawer and pulled out a cell phone.  
"I hope Madison is awake," she whispered hurriedly.  
"I don't think that Madison should come along. It cold get dangerous and she might get hurt," said Li softly, glancing at the cell phone in her hand.  
"Yeah," said Kero.  
Sakura didn't answer, but she put the phone away in the drawer.  
"Let's go," she shouted as she summoned the Fly card, allowing her to fly. "Get on, Li." (A/N: Ooh, assertive Sakura.)  
Li climbed on and soon they were soaring above Reedington with the cold, heavy rain pounding their faces.  
"I'll use the Lasin Board to figure out where to go," suggested Li.  
Without waiting for a response, Li summoned the powers of the Lasin Board. A blue stream of light pointed left, towards a playground.  
Sakura gripped her staff tighter and flew toward it. The landed and stood in the playground, facing the giant penguin slide, the source of all the power. Li realized that a wooden door was placed in the arch under the slide.  
Li, Sakura, and Kero walked slowly toward the door, each feeling indescribable dread as they drew closer. Li reached out for the knob and twisted it slowly with quaking hands.  
  
***  
  
Ha ha, I'm gonna leave you hanging. What's behind the door? The evil guy? A demon? Twinkies? A demon with twinkies? You'll just have to find out. But, I want reviews. Pweese? *puppy dog eyes* 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow...Y'know, 'meow' looks really weird after awhile. Oh, disclaimer...right. I don't own anything. Not CCS, the Meow Mix song (though I should sue them for getting that annoying song stuck in my head), nor my own independent thought.**  
  
Thank you soo much miko_demon_hunter. You're the only person that reads and reviews. Therefore, I shower you with candy, Kero plushies, and a super-long, carpal tunnel-causing chapter. Woo.  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Impenetrable darkness pressed against the doorframe (A/N: Ha! Gotcha!) Even the faint sunlight from the overcast sky could not reveal what was cloaked in this darkness.  
"Sakura," said Kero calmly, "use the Light Card to help us."  
With a nod, Sakura summoned the power of the Light Card. Within moments, the star on Sakura's staff glowed merrily, lighting up the dark park. The darkness behind the door, however, remained without even a dent in its infinite depths.  
'Oh, no!' thought Li. 'We can't go in there blind; that would be foolish. There's got to be a way. If only I could think of it. The darkness must be magical as not light penetrates it. Wait...'  
"I've got it!" shouted Li so suddenly that Kero and Sakura jumped.  
"What is it, brat?" retorted Kero.  
Li held down the insatiable urge to kick Kero out of the air and replied, "The Shield Card!"  
"Why?" said Sakura slowly.  
"The darkness is enchanted- that's why no light, magical nor normal, can penetrate it. The Shield Card protects you from enchantments, so we'll be able to see," explained Li breathlessly.  
"The brat's got something," said Kero. "We should give it a shot."  
In an instant, the Shield Card cast an invisible wall of protection around Li, Sakura, and Kero. Li led the pack as he stepped through the doorway. Nothing happened. Sakura and Kero followed.  
Li could see the stone walls on either side of him. This was definitely not the underside of the penguin slide. It was a long, dark passage. Li could only see to the edge of the protective shield a foot or so in front of himself.  
Li became nervous. Nothing was attacking them. It was almost as if the evil wanted them to go to it. He began to feel as if someone or something was watching him.  
'I feel like a fly falling deeper into the spider's web,' thought Li as he drew his sword from his bag (A/N: That's about as poetic as I got at the time...)  
Li heard a muffled cry from behind. He turned around and found that Kero was gone.  
"I'm scared, Li," said Sakura as she clutched his left elbow.  
"Maybe he's just lost," said Li soothingly. "Kero! Kero!"  
There was no response. Li and Sakura shouted for Kero for five minutes. No response, not even a muffled cry, was heard.  
"It probably has Kero," whispered Li quietly. Sakura overheard him and clutched his arm tighter. (A/N: Way to reassure her, man.) "Don't worry, we'll get him back," he said, noting the death grip on his arm.  
Sakura didn't reply. They walked in complete silence for the next few minutes. Then, Li stopped suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" asked Sakura, squeezing his arm.  
"I have the feeling that I've been here before," whispered Li.  
Suddenly, the shield card flickered and went out (A/N: Cursed batteries!). Li groped for Sakura's hand in the darkness that enveloped them (A/N: Sound familiar?).  
'Wait!' thought Li. 'This is exactly like my dream. I already know what will happen. I'll shoot some fire towards the ceiling so I can see and so I don't burn Sakura to a crisp.'  
Li raised his sword, but before he could release the fire, a blinding light flooded the room. He shielded his eyes with one hand and reached out in front of him with the other. To his relief, his hands closed on a small wrist.  
The light dimmed down and Li could see. To his surprise, Sakura was struggling against something that was trying to pull her away.  
"Hang on, Sakura," Li half-shouted as he pulled harder. The other thing was flung forward. Li caught a glimpse of its face and gasped. It was Mei-Lin.  
  
***  
  
Dum dum dum. What is Mei-Lin doing?! I know she's jealous and all, but trying to kidnap Sakura? What's going on here? Believe me, I'm just as confused as you are. Wait...no I'm not because I know the ending. But, you may never see it if I don't get some reviews, dig? I know miko_demon_hunter will come through for me, though. Right? *grin* 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I spiff. You spiff. We all spiff. I am completely determined to get "spiff" to be recognized as a verb and put in the Webster's New English Dictionary! Buahahahahaha! Until then, I own nothing, except the words "spiff" and "spiffify." The ownership of CCS still eludes me. T-T  
  
Wai! I got more reviews! Thank you soo much! Therefore, I'm finishing my fic before the end of my winter vacation. I'll also be reformatting my Yu- Gi-Oh! fic because the formatting for the author's notes is really off x.x and hopefully be putting up the first chapter of my InuYasha humor fic (just needs some formatting ^-^). If you ever want updates as to how my progress is coming, you can always visit my bio. ^^ Now for some replies to my reviewers. ^^  
  
Julia_and_Tania: Thanks for the long and well-rounded review. I will most definitely (eeks, I think I misspelled it again x.x) be spell-checking my fic. I make a lot of typos, especially when I reverse letters. The only thing about consolidating my chapters is that it would take longer to put my chapters up because I would have to sit down and type forever, I'd get less reviews because of less chapters, and it's a bit harder for the readers because dishing out huge chapters of writing overwhelms some readers and it's harder to bookmark where you left off. Thanks for the compliments, though! *bequeaths candy*  
  
Chibi-Kerochan: I'm glad to have read your fic. Keep your eyes peeled; I've got an InuYasha humor fic in the making. ^_^  
  
Whew. Now on to the actual fic. @.@  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Mei-Lin! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Li as he pulled Sakura's arm harder.  
"Following orders," replied Mei-Lin. "Don't worry, you two will see each other again in time."  
From a foot away, pale green vines shot up and caught Li's ankles. He tripped and was pulled backwards. His hands slipped on Sakura's sweaty wrist and she became lost to Mei-Lin. Li reached one again for his sword in an attempt to hack away at the vines, but the vines had already bound his arm and were creeping up his body. He gasped for air as they tightened around his chest. In an instant, the vines had wrapped themselves around his neck and face. In the distance, he could make out Sakura struggling against Mei-Lin, who had seized her wand somehow. Gasping for air, his vision blurred, Li passed out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura's piercing scream filled the air and seemed to stab at Li's heart.  
"I-I've got to help her,' thought Li groggily, his mind finally awake now that he had air.  
Li moaned in pain and opened his eyes. He was in a large room with many doors. He was shackled to the wall and had been stripped (A/N: Ha! He's been stripped. *laughs*) of his sword, Lasin Board, and element papers (A/N: Oh...*blushes*).  
Li looked straight ahead and saw Mei-Lin standing next to a black, old-fashioned armchair hovering a few feet from the ground. He glanced to his left and gasped. Sakura had hundreds of pale vines surrounding her body, except her head. They were glowing brightly and Sakura cried out in pain.  
Li struggled against the chains. Mei-Lin glanced at him and walked over. He looked into her cold, pitiless eyes. He also noted that she had her hair in a tight bun and was wearing all black. She wasn't the Mei-Lin he knew.  
"Well, well," she said in a cold voice, "it appears as though our little guest has awoken after all."  
The chair whirled around to face Li. It hovered over, the person's face hidden in shadow. The chair entered a patch of light and the figure's face was illuminated. Li gasped in surprise.  
'It isn't...it *can't* be," thought Li, thoroughly shocked.  
It was himself.  
  
***  
  
Naniwa?! How can it be himself? Well...I will be putting up the next chapter because I'm not the kind to be evil and leave a cliffhanger like that when I have the fic written out already. And my author's notes were longer than the fic itself. ^^;; Just remember to review or I'll sing. And I sing badly. *evil glare* 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Honestly now. I've written it eight times already! I'm running out of witty things to say for these things, daggummit! Stop ruining my childhood dreams. Y-Y  
  
Okay, everyone, it's been a long ride, but there's only one chapter after this one, but this is going to be a long chapter. This calls for my Ai Yori Aoshi soundtrack (36 tracks long @.@)! Hang in there!  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing to Sakura?!" exclaimed Li angrily.  
Li's twin and Mei-Lin grinned.  
"I thought you'd never ask," he replied, grinning broadly. "You see, you're my reflection. But, I guess in this world, I'm your reflection. Mei-Lin and I come from the Realm of Mirror where we are identical to the people in this world, but our personalities are opposite. There, the good are bad and the bad are good. So, you see, I'm the evil half of you and you are the good half of me."  
"We came through that mirror over there," said mirror Mei-Lin, pointing to a large mirror framed with gold and silver symbols, "courtesy the Sakura of the mirror."  
"Once we steal all of good Sakura's energy and dispose of all magical people and objects on this side of the mirror, we shall consolidate the worlds and rule over all!" exclaimed Mirror Li, cackling. "Too long have we been oppressed, forced to hide our magic for fear of being shunned from society! Too often have I sought after something that remains indifferent to my existence. But, I'm sure you can relate."  
Li sat in silence for a moment, shocked. A fresh scream from Sakura snapped Li back to reality.  
"Why are you stealing Sakrua's energy?! What use is she to you?!" cried Li as he struggled against the chains.  
"Simple," replied Mirror Li, "we need a cast amount of magical energy to expand the mirror and merge the worlds. She has the most magic on this side of the mirror. I sent you the dreams and was watching you from the moment you stepped onto the airplane. We lured you to Sakura and brought both of you here so that we could dispose of you, Sakura, and the creations of Clow in one fell swoop. Pretty clever, isn't it?"  
"I won't let you!" shouted Li. The chains that bound him began to glow a deep red and snapped into a thousand shards.  
"Good," said Mirror Li, "I was hoping to have a chance to battle my other self." He drew his sword. "This should be interesting."  
Mei-Lin gave Li his sword, Lasin Board, and element papers back. The two Lis faced each other and prepared to fight.  
They stood opposite each other and circled, each waiting for the other's attach. Suddenly, Mirror Li sent fire from his sword, breaking the stiff silence. Li countered with water, but was thrown back from the impact of the fire.  
Mirror Li walked over with his sword and prepared to stab Li. Li rolled out of the way and hit Mirror Li in the side with the butt of his swords. Lunge after lunge they battled, all magical powers forgotten. Li was just barely holding his own against his dark counterpart.  
In an instant, Li was stripped (A/N: Again?! I may have to up the rating of my story. O.o) of his sword (A/N: Oh...never mind). Mirror Li then used the element wind to blow him against the wall. Li slid down the wall, leaving a trail of shining blood behind him. He was so weary and hurt from the intense battling that it was all he could do to look into the eyes of his executioner. Mirror Li raised his sword to finish Li.  
"You're better than I expected," said Mirror Li, breathing hard and preparing to stab Li's heart. "Ah, well." He lunged.  
'I'm sorry, Sakura. I've failed you,' thought Li, bracing himself.  
He suddenly felt a surge of energy. Li opened his eyes and found that Mirror Li had stopped inches from his heart and was wearing an expression of surprise. Li wondered why for a moment before feeling a sharp pain in his back. He was transforming!  
'Here, Li, take some of my energy. Good luck!' Sakura's voice echoed in his head.  
Li looked down to see that his pants, shirt and shoes were all colored a pearly white. The sharp pain in his back was caused by the emergence of wings. He reached back and felt the fluffy white wings before reaching toward his forehead where a woven white band with a tear-shaped crystal that dangled from it. A few feet away, his sword transformed into a white staff with a white crescent moon on the top. Dangling from the tip of the moon was a golden star.  
The staff zoomed into his hands. Li stood up and Mirror Li and Mirror Mei-Lin backed away.  
"I'm ready to finish this," said Li, walking toward Mirror Li.  
Mirror Li set his face and stepped forward, sword in hand. Li gripped his staff harder. They stood, facing each other once again. The silence was broken only by Mirror Li's heavy breathing.  
All of the sudden, Mirror Li lunged at Li, aiming his sword again at Li's heart. Li sidestepped calmly and shot a jet of water from the tip of his staff, sending Mirror Li into the wall. He slumped to the floor and slowly struggled to get up.  
Li watched Mirror Li struggle, deciding to send him, and Mirror Mei- Lin, through the mirror rather than kill them. (A/N: Taking the high road, eh, Li?)  
Mirror Li got to his feet with his face set in rage. Dashing like a lunatic, looking as though it was his last hope, Mirror Li raised his sword in an attempt to behead Li. Mirror Li ran so fast that Li could barely dodge the attack, causing a gash in his cheek. Blood spattered his pristine white clothes.  
Mirror Li turned around for another pass, but, this time, Li was ready. He pointed his staff at Mirror Li and sent a jet of wind at him. Wide-eyed Mirror Li crashed into Mirror Mei-Lin, who was lingering near the mirror and watching the battle, and they flew through the mirror with screams of fury.  
Li dashed across the room and smashed the mirror with the end of his staff. Tiny shards of glass flew by Li's face. He turned around and ran to Sakura, who was still lying there amongst the now-recoiling vines. Li picked her up and began searching for Kero. A distinct rumbling came from all around.  
'The whole building is caving in! It must be because Mirror Li is trapped on the other side of the mirror now,' thought Li as another rumble erupted.  
Large pieces of the ceiling began to fall and the walls cracked as Li looked around for Kero. He spotted Kero lying asleep in a green orb on a disintegrating endtable. Li seized Kero, placed the orb in his bag and began to run for the exit.  
He reached the dark tunnel. The darkness pressed all around him, making it difficult to see, but he kept running. Chunks of the ceiling were falling at Li's heels, revealing bits of the underbelly of the penguin slide. The walls on either side were cracking deeper. Just ahead, Li spotted sunlight and sped up. Just inches away from the door, a giant piece of rock fell in front of him (A/N: What bad luck!). He began to send blasts of fire at the giant chunk of rock. The falling rock fell faster behind him and the walls began to cave in, pinning him to the piece of ceiling before him.  
Suddenly, just as the hunks of debris were about to crush Li, the fire broke through the rock. Li ran through the opening and flopped down in the sun. He was exhausted and allowed sleep to take him.  
  
***  
  
By sauce and string-beans, that was a long chapter! It doesn't seem like much, but I had to add in a bit more writing and elaborate on Mirror Li's motive (I didn't think the "just because he's evil" motive would work well ^^;;). So, review! I'm off to do some laundry, then I shall return with the very last chapter! Woot! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Aw, come on. This is my last chapter. Do I really have to write one? Fine. *mumbles* I don't own CCS...at least, not in this dimension. ^_^**  
  
Well, we've reached the last leg of the journey together, at least for now. ^^ The last chapter of my semi-popular fic. Enjoy and roll around in my scanty fluff. ~.^  
  
Wishing Isn't Enough  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The bright sunlight danced above and the birds flew overhead as Li stood in the middle of a green, quiet field. He held a hand mirror up to his face, curious as to whether he'd reverted to normal. His mirror self began to beat furiously on the mirror. Li grinned and dropped the mirror at his feet, breaking the glass into tiny pieces that glittered in the sun (A/N: Good job, Li. Seven years bad luck. Now you'll never get Sakura). A gentle wind blew.  
"Li..." whispered a voice carried by the wind.  
"Li," said the voice a little louder. The wind picked up.  
"Li!" shouted the voice again. The wind howled.  
Li's eyes snapped open. Sakura's face loomed over him.  
"Sakura?" said Li weakly.  
Sakura smiled and sat back, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," replied Li as he sat up. "What about you?"  
"A little tired. Kero is all right, too," replied Sakura. "So, what happened?"  
Kero hovered over and Li told the whole story. After his story, Li asked what happened to Sakura.  
"Well," began Sakura, "Mei-Lin dragged me away and the mist transported us into that big room. I was surprised to discover Li as Mei- Lin's boss (A/N: Yeah, they must be the people from the Realm of the Mirror; Li is usually whipped by Mei-Lin ^^;;). I couldn't fight him- he looked too much like you. So, I was restrained by vines and became gradually more tired. Then, Mei-Lin brought you in and shackled you to the wall. I passed out before you awoke. After that, I could barely sense what was happening. I felt that you were in danger, so I gave you a little of my remaining power, but not enough for you to be able to transform. I guess you could have done that all along," Sakura finished.  
A few minutes of silence passed as the clouds floated overhead.  
Li awkwardly broke the silence, "Maybe we should go home. Your family must be worried and Mei-Lin will eventually figure out that I couldn't have been in the bathroom this long."  
They arose from the sand of the playground and walked off toward Sakura's house. It was silent the whole way there, but really more from lassitude than from lack of anything to talk about. When they reached Sakura's house, Li said goodbye.  
"I'll visit you before I leave," whispered Li hurriedly.  
"You're leaving so soon? I was hoping you'd stay a little longer," said a disappointed Sakura. "Oh, well, see you later. I've got to fill Madison in on all of this. She'll be upset that she wasn't there to tape it."  
Sakura turned and ran to the tree that led to her bedroom. Li watched her run off and caught himself blushing (A/N: It was seriously painful to write that fluff. x.x). Once she had gone, Li began trudging back to Wai's apartment, slightly depressed to be leaving so soon.  
Ten minutes later, he walked into Wai's apartment and was soon telling Wai and Mei-Lin what happened. Wai told Li that he was impressed. Mei-Lin, on the other hand, began ranting about Li leaving without her.  
After some tea, Li gloomily walked down the hall to pack his bags. He stopped in the middle of the hall where a gold-framed mirror hung to his left. He turned and faced it. His reflection *seemed* normal enough. Li glared at it suspiciously for a moment before continuing his trek down the hall.  
Li didn't realize that his reflection lingered. It glared at Li's retreating back with a mixture of anger and shame. It stood in the middle of the mirror and slowly vanished until only his face remained.  
"Revenge," it mouthed as its face vanished.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Li and Mei-Lin stayed with Wai for the night. The next morning was sunny and bright through Li's window as he prepared to leave. Once he was ready, he decided to call his mother and tell her that he was returning.  
"You're done (A/N: Yeah, sorry to spoil your vacation from me, Mother)? Well, I'll see you in awhile. Tell me everything when you get home," his mother said when he called her.  
Li then called Sakura and told her to meet him at the airport in two hours.  
The time passed quickly and before he knew it, Li was standing at the departure gate again facing Wai and Sakura.  
"Thanks for having me, Wai," said Li  
"Yeah, thanks," echoed Mei-Lin.  
"Goodbye, Li, Mei-Lin," said Wai calmly.  
Sakura stepped forward and gave Li a hug. Li was startled, but turned red. Mei-Lin hovered near Li and looked as if she were about to explode.  
Stepping back, Sakura said, " 'bye, Li. I hope to see you soon."  
The cracking voice over the intercom announced, "Flight 321 (A/N: Creative, ne?) to Hong Kong departing in twenty minutes. Final boarding call for Flight 321 to Hong Kong."  
"Well," whispered Li as Mei-Lin continued to swell with rage, "I've got to go. I'll be back someday."  
With a final wave, he and the angry Mei-Lin (A/N: Ack! Someone get a straight jacket and a muzzle. Quick, before Li gets mauled!) walked through the departure get and left for home.  
Sakura walked to the window and watched the airplane depart through the misty clouds.  
"Come back to me soon, Li," whispered Sakura, her hands clenched in front of her chest as she watched the airplane fly away. "Come back soon."  
  
***  
  
Eck! *dies from fluff* Me + fluff = indigestion. Hope it was a good ending for you all, though. Please continue to review even though the fic is over. I *do* read all of my reviews and I may add some author's notes to this chapter to answer some questions or to recognize some reviewers. Please? I also happen to have another fic. It's kind of a sequel in terms of timeline, but you can read it without having read this one. Unfortunately, it's still in the shop. I'm very, very close to finishing it, but I just can't bring myself to do it. If I get enough inspiration, I may get writing again. *grin* Anyway, I'll let you go so you can review. Don't forget that I have other fics worth reading too! Just click my name to go to my profile and read them. Pweese? =^.^= Wai! Neko! ^^;; Sayonara. 


End file.
